walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Princess and the Frog Credits
Full credits for The Princess and the Frog. Directed by *John Musker *Ron Clements Produced by *Peter Del Vecho Executive Producer *John Lasseter Story by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Greg Erb *Jason Oremland Screenplay by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Rob Edwards Associate Producer *Craig Sost Original Songs and Score Composed and Conducted by *Randy Newman Production Manager *Monica Lago-Kaytis Editor *Jeff Draheim Art Director *Ian Gooding Visual Effects Supervisor *Kyle Odermatt Technical Supervisor *Kimberly W. Keech Story Inspired in part by "The Frog Princess" by *E.D. Baker Executive Produced by *Aghi Koh Artistic Supervisors Story *Don Hall Layout *Rasoul Azadani Backgrounds *Sunny Apinchapong Clean-Up Animation *Vera Pacheco Effects Animation *Marlon West Color Styling & Compostiting *Maria Dolores Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support *Gina Bradley Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall “Never Knew I Needed” *Written and Performed by Ne-Yo Production Supervisor *Michele Mazzano Production Designer *James Finch Additional Art Direction *Mike Gabriel Lighting Design *Rasoul Azadani Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer *Odin Benitez Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Story Production Department Manager *Angela Frances D'Anna Story Artists Story Apprentices *Nicole Mitchell *Jeremy Spears Additional Story Material by *Chris Ure *Jared Stern *Dean Wellins Production Assistant *Kelly M. Feeg Additional Source Material by *Will Csaklos *Ralph Eggleston Editorial Production Department Manager *Kristen Kolada Caplan First Assistant Editor *Margaret Johnson-Holzendorf Second Assistant Editor *Darrian M. James Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistant *Jeremy Costello Casting by *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Additional Casting by *Curtis A. Koller Additional Casting - New Orleans *Mark Fincannon Cast *Tiana: Anika Noni Rose *Prince Naveen: Bruno Campos *Dr. Facilier: Keith David *Louis the Alligator: Michael-Leon Wooley *Charlotte La Bouff: Jennifer Cody *Ray the Firefly: Jim Cummings *Lawrence: Peter Bartlett *Mama Odie: Jenifer Lewis *Eudora: Oprah Winfrey *James: Terrence Howard *Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff: John Goodman *Young Tiana: Elizabeth Dampier *Young Charlotte: Breanna Brooks *Reggie: Ritchie Montgomery *Darnell: Don Hall *Two Fingers: Paul Briggs *Mr. Henry Fenner: Jerry Kernion *Mr. Harvey Fenner: Corey Burton *Buford: Michael Colyar *Marlon the Gator: Emeril Lagasse *Ian the Gator: Kevin Michael Richardson *Louis' Trumpet Playing: Terence Blanchard *Georgia: Danielle Moné Truitt Visual Development Production Department Managers *James E. Hasman *Christopher Kracker Visual Development Artists Character Design Production Assistant *Jennifer Kilger Layout Production Department Manager *Rocco Pucillo Animatic Supervisors *Rasoul Azadani *Jean-Christophe Poulain Layout Artists CG Modeling *Jon Krummel Layout Apprentices *Patrick Raines *Cesare Asaro Scene Planning Production Assistants Animation Production Department Manager *Tim Pauer Tiana Supervising Animator *Mark Henn Animators Prince Naveen Supervising Animator *Randy Haycock Animators Dr. Facilier Supervising Animator *Bruce W. Smith Animators Louis the Alligator Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Animators Charlotte La Bouff Supervising Animator *Nik Ranieri Animators Ray the Firefly Supervising Animator *Michael Surrey Animators Lawrence Supervising Animator *Anthony DeRosa Animators Mama Odie and Juju Supervising Animator *Andreas Deja Animator *Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Eudora and James Supervising Animator *Ruben A. Aquino Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff Supervising Animator *Duncan Marjoribanks Frog Hunters Lead Animator *Dale Baer The Fenner Brothers Lead Animator *Sandro Cleuzo Mob Shadows Lead Animator *Alex Kupershmidt Masks/Voodoo Dolls/Band Lead Animator *T. Daniel Hofstedt Marcel and Stella Lead Animator *Russ Edmonds Buford and Spoonbills Lead Animator *Adam Dykstra Ray's Family Lead Animator *Brian Ferguson Butterflies and Swooning Girls Lead Animator *Michael Show Tap Dancing Kid Lead Animator *James Lopez Miscellaneous Characters Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Apprentice Animators Rough In-Betweeners Tiana's Fantasy Sequence Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Color and Design Animators Technical Lead *Eric Daniels Follow-Up Character Sculptures *Raffaello Vecchione Production Assistant *Allison Norman Clean-Up Animation Production Department Manager *Nathan Massmann Tiana Lead Key *Rachel Renee Bibb Keys Assistants Prince Naveen Lead Key *Juliet Stroud-Duncan Assistant *Richard D. Rocha Frog Naveen Lead Key *Dan Tanaka Key *Marcia Kimura Dougherty Assistants *Dietz Toshio Ichishita *Yoon Sook Nam Dr. Facilier Lead Key *Tracy Mark Lee Key *Taik Lee Louis the Alligator Lead Key *June M. Fujimoto Keys *Emily Jiuliano *Brett Newton Charlotte La Bouff Lead Key *Margie Daniels Keys *Eric Pigors *Lureline Weatherly Ray the Firefly Lead Key *Ginny Parmele Assistants *Patricia Ann Billings-Malone *Elizabeth S. Watasin Lawrence Lead Key *Lieve Miessen Assistant *Margaret "Mac" Spada Mama Odie/Juju/Frog Hunters Lead Key *Kathleen M. Bailey Assistant *Jody Kooistra Eudora/James/Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff Lead Key *Marianne Tucker Assistants *Debra Armstrong-Holmes *Raymond Flores Fabular Miscellaneous Characters Lead Key *June M. Fujimoto Keys *Nancy Kniep *Donald Parmele *Marshall Lee Toomey Assistant *Brigitte Franzka-Fritz Production Assistants *Elissa Sussman *Rachel Illowsky *Mike Huang Effects Animation Production Department Manager *Christopher Kracker Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistants Production Assistant *Aria Stewart Backgrounds Production Department Manager *James E. Hasman Background Artists Assistant Background Artist *Youa Vang Background Retouch Artist *Jeff Turley Production Assistant *Jennifer Kilger Color Styling and Compositing Production Department Manager *Holly E. Bratton Model Development/Color Compositing *Brandon Bloch *Barbara Lynn Hamane Color Stylists/Compositors Final Check Ink and Paint Production Assistant *Jennifer "Ted" Newfield Technical and Artistic Support Production Department Manager *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Animation Check Scanners Pre-Production Technical Supervisor *Tara Handy Turner Production Software Development Production Assistant *Jeremy Costello Video Reference Production Department Manager *Lorry Ann Shea Choreographer of Video Reference *Betsy Baytos Video Reference Camera *Al Vasquez *David Dudley Willes Video Reference Support *Michelle Lavigne Video Reference Actors Primary Dancers Miscellaneous Dancers Additional Reference *Eddie Baytos End Credit Animation *Lead Artist: Joe Pitt *Color and Design: Lorelay Bove *Concept Boards: Jeremy Spears Production Production Finance Lead *Janelle O'Brien Samples Production Financial Analyst *John D. Roper Assistant Production Accountant *Frank William Knittel Jr. Administrative Manager *Vicki Case Sweatbox / Braintrust Department Manager *Lorry Ann Shea Assistant Manager, Production Communication *Shanda M. Williamson Assistant to the Producer *Erin Senge Assistant to the Directors *Dustin Sterling Sweatbox / Braintrust Production Assistant *Brooke Randolph Additional Voices Partner Studios Yowza Animation Inc. Studio Head *Claude Chiasson Executive Producer *Pete Denomme Production Manager *Pierre Chiasson Clean-Up Assistants *James McCrimmon *Mike Demur Clean-Up Department Effects Effects Supervisor *Dan Turner Effects Department Head of Ink and Paint/Composite *Sonya Hassan-Carey Head of Clean-Up Composite *Damian Temporale *Devin Wagner Ink and Paint Supervisor *Christine O'Connor Continuity *Kemal Ally Coordinators *Michelle Ledesma *Beau Parsons Ink and Paint Information Technology Premise Entertainment Head of Production *Dominic M. Carola Production Manager *Kimberley Gray Artistic Coordinator *Pam Manes Darley Clean-Up Artists Clean-Up Inbetweeners Head of Backgrounds *David Ying Guang Wang Background Artist *David Murray Additional Background Artists Head of Effects *Tony West Effects Artists Scanning / Ink and Paint *Paul Steele Ink and Paint Assistant Production Manager *Ron Betta Head of Production Finance *Iris Toinette Pearson Head of Production Resources *Mary Kay Haseley Production Accountant *Joan Mackenzie-Turgeon Production Coordinator *Jason P. Hopkins Technology Support *Wade Lowe Special Thanks HGN Produções Studio Head *Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production Manager *Beatrice Hotz von Sydow Clean-Up Supervisors *Augusto Borges Bastos *Robert Sprathoff Clean-Up Department Ink and Paint Supervisor *Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Ink and Paint Department Production Assistant *Daniela Machado Additional Production Support Music “Down in New Orleans” *Performed by Dr. John “Almost There” and “Almost There Reprise” *Performed by Anika Noni Rose “Friends on the Other Side” *Performed by Keith David “When We're Human” *Performed by Michael-Leon Wooley, Bruno Campos, Anika Noni Rose *Featuring Terence Blanchard “Gonna Take You There” *Performed by Jim Cummings *Featuring Terence Blanchard “Ma Belle Evangeline” *Performed by Jim Cummings “Dig a Little Deeper” *Performed by Jenifer Lewis *Featuring The Pinnacle Gospel Choir “Down in New Orleans (Prologue and Finale)” *Performed by Anika Noni Rose “Never Knew I Needed” *Produced by Chuck Harmony *Co-Produced by Ne-Yo *Recorded by Bei Maejor *Assisted by Chris Utley *Mixed by Kevin “KD” Davis *Ne-Yo appears courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Original Songs Produced by *Mitchell Froom Original Score Produced by *Mitchell Froom *Randy Newman Original Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by *David Boucher Orchestrations by *Jonathan Sacks *Randy Newman Music Production Director *Andrew Page Song Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Score Music Editor *Bruno Coon Source Music Composed by *Dan Higgins Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Siobhan Sullivan Music Contracted by *Sandy De Crescent *Peter Rotter Additional Music Contracting by *Reggie Wilson Song Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Score Music Preparation by *JoAnn Kane Music Service Vocal Coaching *Sam Kriger *Eugene Gwozdz *Lyle Henderson Assistant to Mr. Newman *Derek Zhao Additional Music Direction by *Michael Roth Additional Recording by *Frank Wolf “Dippermouth Blues” *Written by Joseph Oliver “Cajun Love Song” *Written by Leon Russell Production Resources Production Deployment *Carolyn Soper Admin Manager *Kelsi Taglang Production Resource Manager *Jason Hintz-Llopis Digital Art Specialist *Kent Gordon Production Support PA *Tom Powell Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Brent W. Hall Post Production Coordinator *Brian Millman Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Gabriel Guy *Bill Higley Sound Services *Studio 8 Sound LLC *Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Dean Zupancic Dialogue / ADR Supervisor *G. W. Brown Supervising Foley Editor *Todd Toon Sound Effects Editors *Jeff Sawyer *Greg Hedgepath, MPSE *Arthur Farkas Dialogue / ADR Editors *Christopher T. Welch, MPSE *Charles W. Ritter First Assistant Sound Editor *Pernell L. Salinas Foley Artists *John Roesch *Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer *Mary Jo Lang Foley Editor *Willard Overstreet Mix Technician *Brian Dinkins ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas Digital Imaging Specialist *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Paul R. Bronkar Domestic Film Color Timer *Jim Passon International Film Color Timer *Chris DeLaGuardia End Title Designer *Mary Meacham Hogg Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez Film and Digital Services Director *Joe Jiuliano Assistant Manager *Suzy Zeffren-Rauch Supervisor *William Fadness Technical Supervisor *Christopher Gee Digital Camera Operators *Reza Kasravi *David Booth Coordinator *Patricia Adefolayan Technology Director of Technology *Dan Candela FROG Technology Strike Team Animation Technology Technology Manager *Erick Miller Infrastructure Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Look / EFX / Dynamics Technology Manager *Arthur H. Shek Media Engineering Technology Manager *Ron Gillen Pipeline / Engineering Services Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineer *Todd Scopio Production Development / IxD Technology Manager *Janet E. Berlin Production Engineering Technology Manager *Jonathan E. Geibel Systems Technology Manager *Jeff King Technical Support Technology Manager *Shannon R. Howard Technology Assistant Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Disney Senior Staff Development Marketing Consumer Products Finance Business and Legal Affairs Human Resources and Animation Resources Talent Development The Academy Employee Services Operations Technology Admin Research and Development Animation Research Library Ink and Paint Executive Assistants Security With gratitude to two extraordinary women whose strength, wit, and character embody the spirit of New Orleans: Special Thanks The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust and the Pixar Braintrust for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, support, ingenuity, and good humor. Production Babies Category:Credits Category:The Princess and the Frog